l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo family
The Shinjo family was formed by the Kami Shinjo. History Ki-Rin's Exodus During the Ki-Rin's Exodus the families of the Ki-Rin were divided into four groups after the War with the Rocs to search for a passage home. The Shinjo thwarted the activities of a cult of assassins, the Cult of Ruhmal, who worshipped a murderous, multi-armed deity called the Destroyer. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 9 Kolat infiltration Despite their deific lineage, the Shinjo do not currently control the clan. Over the centuries, the descendants of Shinjo allowed the Kolat to infiltrate the clan to a point unparalleled in Rokugan. The secret society controlled the clan through its Champion, who sat as one of the Kolat's Ten Masters. When Shinjo was freed from her prison and returned to Rokugan in 1132, she saw the influence of the Kolat among her descendants and personally slew every Kolat agent she discovered, greatly reducing the numbers of the Shinjo, as well as shattering the Unicorn Clan's confidence in their leading family. During the chaos, Shinjo Yokatsu, a hero of the Clan War, was hunted down and murdered by his son Shinjo Shono, who ruled the Shinjo family after this day. Shinjo placed the Moto in charge of the clan, and they had controlled clan matters ever since. The Shinjo family became associated with the Kolat and lost all semblance of their former glory, in the same way that Crab Clan, Lion Clan, and Yogo family were still associated with the Shadowlands and hated for it. Earning Reputation Shinjo samurai were compassionate and forgiving, showing respect to their foes, even in the heat of battle. The Shinjo believed that there was nothing more honorable than a fair fight. This attitude was slowly but surely earning the Shinjo a reputation as truly honorable combatants. Masters of War, p. 124 Politics Shinjo Daimyo Vassals of the Shinjo The following are the vassal families of the Shinjo: * Marta family Within the Family Mon The Ki-rin design of the Shinjo mon was regarded as a portrait of the original Shinjo in her true form. The Ki-rin faces west, representing Shinjo's journey into that mysterious land. The flaming mane was swept back as the creature run free, a symbol of the family's spirit of freedom and exploration. The color scheme was black on bright orange, with fiery red around the edge. Way of the Unicorn, p. 44 Schools & Paths * Junghar Defender * Shinjo Bushi * Shinjo Elite Guard * Shinjo Magistrate * Shinjo Horsebowmen * Shinjo Scout * Shinomen Guard * Vigilant Lands The Shinjo provinces did not cover much ground, even when the Shinjo ruled the Unicorn. After Shinjo's purge the Moto and Utaku seized most of their family's holdings, though the larger holdings had since been restored to the Shinjo's control. The Shinjo bred Shinjo steeds in the broad plains bordered by impassable mountains, which have with villages composed of gers. Dragon Heart Forest exported lumber, and small iron mines were worked in the mountains near Bugaisha. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 64 Shinjo Provinces * Aishou province (S1) * Haisho province (S2) * Kouryo province (S3) * Bugaisha province (S4) Holdings * Bugaisha * Egami Mura * Exile's Road * Exile's Road Watchtower * Heigen Yuki * The ruins of Kalpa * Kyuden Rojin * Mizu-umi Ryo * Oshindoka Toshi * Ryoko Owari Toshi * Shiro Shinjo Category:Unicorn Clan Families Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Daimyo Shinjo